Talk:Pistol
There are far to many pictures on this page. I suggest a gallery be created. --Chimpso 04:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Plus, 3 of the pictures don't even have captions. --Montybrady 04:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Does anyone think that the Gta IV weakest pistol could be a USP.Andrew nicholson 17:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :No. This is the GTA IV pistol: This is a Glock 21. http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/3232/glock21gen2.jpg For comparison purposes, this is an H&K USP. http://img196.imageshack.us/img196/9661/usp9mm.jpg The GTA IV pistol is clearly a Glock. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 02:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :That looks like a Glock, if I remember correctly (which I usually don't) the USP has a wider barrel. Chimpso (Talk) 02:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok the weakest pistol is a Glock 21 and the photos helped. end of discussionAndrew nicholson 16:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't the .357 Magnum bullets from the Desert Eagle be weaker than the .40 S&W from the Glock 21? If so, how come the Desert Eagele is stronger than the Glock? ::::Short answer: No. ::::Long answer: It's not as simple as "larger number = more powerful". .40 S&W is a middle-ground between 9x19mm and .45 ACP, almost always used in semi-auto pistols. .357 Magnum is usually used in large-frame revolvers and generates more pressure than any of the above. I don't have firsthand experience in these matters but I'm quite certain that .357 Magnum is more powerful than .45 ACP but less so than .44 Magnum and .50 Action Express. So yeah, it does make sense that the .357 Mag Desert Eagle is more powerful than the .40 S&W Glock. ::::Side note: It's the Glock 22 that is .40 S&W. The 21 is .45 ACP, I only used a picture of it because it was the most suitable one for the comparison. The Glock model in GTA IV is a 22 because you can see it written on the slide. --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 21:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Trivia section In GTA San Andreas, if you are in a Hitman weapon skill, You will get dual pistols but, it will share your original ammo. '' I am reformatting this. Devang.home47 15:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Things you didn't know I didn't know you needed a unsilenced regular pistol to shoot yourself in GTA Online. Lol, I was trying to figure that out. PwnageSoldier (talk) 13:46, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Names Does anyone else think Rockstar could do a better job of naming the guns in GTA? They go all out with the vehicles in the games, but yet all the guns get generic names like "Pistol" and "Assault Rifle". Ghost Leader (talk) 01:24, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :Well, it's understandable that they did this, since there's a '''much' larger variety of vehicles than firearms in the GTA series. Since there are less weapons, the developers can still manage to give them particular names that make them recognizable for people that are not very familiar with firearms (e.g. Heavy Sniper, Compact Grenade Launcher, Double-Action Revolver). 09:46, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't think a lack of familiarity with guns would factor into anything, since by that logic someone not all that familiar with cars would need them to be named generically. Ghost Leader (talk) 00:54, June 30, 2018 (UTC)